


Nós todos temos opções

by carolss



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Beth olha para o clone de si mesma procurando defeitos e falhas





	Nós todos temos opções

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Fic referente aos eventos do episódio 3x09 The ABCs of Beth

Beth olha para o clone de si mesma procurando defeitos e falhas, ela também pergunta coisas e o clone dá as respostas corretas. Não exatamente as que ela daria no entanto, afinal aquela era versão dela que foi feita com o propósito específico de ser uma boa mãe.

“Você mudou de idéia ?” Rick pergunta encostado na parede bebendo um gole de seu frasco.

“Não, apenas me perguntando...porque você não fez o mesmo quando foi a sua vez ? Porque você não deixou um clone seu pra ficar comigo e mamãe quando você foi embora?”

“Eu não pensei a respeito na ocasião”

“Isso não soa como você. Você sempre considera todas as opções, eu acho difícil de acreditar que essa não tenha passado pela sua cabeça”

“Você acha que eu estou mentindo ?”

“Sim, eu acho que você gostava da idéia de ter alguém sentindo falta do seu eu verdadeiro Rick babaca ao invés de feliz com um Rick falso”

Rick não disse nada, ele tomou mais um gole do frasco.

“Você quer que Summer e Morty sintam a sua falta ?”

“Nah, pelo menos dessa maneira eu não sou como você”

Ela olhou para o clone que Rick tinha feito uma última vez. Quando ela era uma criança seu pai costumava fazer presentes que acabaram sendo meio maus para ela e muito maus para as pessoas ao seu redor, mas ela achava que aquele lá havia sido um dos bons. Ou talvez ela só queria acreditar nisso, de qualquer a pequena dúvida não era o suficiente para fazer com que ela ficasse.

Beth pegou a arma de portal e abriu um para um planeta do outro lado da galáxia.

“Te vejo por aí pai” ela disse e foi pelo portal.

“Te vejo por aí Be-” Rick começou a dizer mas o portal já tinha se fechado antes dele terminar a frase.

Rick ficou lá com suas costas contra a parede, encarando o ponto onde o portal estava e bebendo gole após gole. Demorou um longo tempo até que ele e o clone de Beth fossem para a sala esperar Summer e Morty voltarem para casa.


End file.
